Paramour
by numb-butt
Summary: After Matthew Williams lands a date with one Katyusha Braginski, Gillian Beilschmidt finds herself realizing that she wants her best friend all to herself and plans to do just that with the help of her friends. Canada x Fem!Prussia.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes**: A fem!Prussia? Oh, how I love that girl. I really do love this pairing with Prussia as the girl, simply because it somehow seems more dynamic with an obnoxious girl falling for the quiet guy and I never see anything for it except like two or three other stories. :'D

And also, the chapters in this story are going to be relatively short, so it should be updated quickly.

Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

><p>A warm aroma filled the air, a trail of smoke from the kitchen signaling that something was being cooked, and in the midst of it was the blond haired Matthew Williams. As he was mixing hot chocolate and flipping pancakes, he would occasionally peer out the small outcove from the kitchen to catch parts of the hockey game that was on, having to stand on his tip toes to see past the two heads that belonged to the bodies loitering his couch.<p>

He then proceeded to juggle a stack of pancakes and two cups of hot chocolate and rushed in to the living room, dropping them on to the coffee table skillfully before turning his full attention to the television. He then plopped in between his two friends who had been waiting for his return, Gillian Beilschmidt and Francis Bonnefois, the boy's two best friends, though the idea seemed to puzzle everyone.

See, Gillian was a loud mouthed girl who was known for seeking out trouble and having quite the vulgar mouth. It really didn't help that most times she dressed like a hooker with short skirts and tube tops while allowing her long white hair to cascade down her body. Aside from that, she was actually a good friend that was always there when needed and made sure to protect the "vital regions" of those she cared about.

On the other hand, people didn't like Francis simply for the fact that the French man was a pervert and had tried his best to get in to everyone's pants, including the two he was sitting with. Fortunately, his efforts with Matthew were cut off by Gillian who had told him to back off, threatening to castrate him.

As for what they were doing in the Williams house, eight at night with Gillian shoveling pancakes in to her mouth, Francis casually sneaking his arm around the girl's shoulders, and Matthew screaming bloody murder at the television was quite a frequent occurrence.

It had all started nine years ago (when the three of them were just thirteen at the time) and the Williams family had moved in to the neighborhood at the house smudged in between Francis and Gillian. A day after they had fully moved in, the entire neighborhood had showed up at the house, welcoming gifts in hand as they commenced to force a party on to the family. They were showered in enough gifts though to throw the party, with the Jones family all smiles as they brought what looked like a mutated cake, the Kirkland's with their infamous scones, the Vargas family with their mountains upon mountains of pasta, the Bonnefoy's brought wine, and the Beilschmidt's brought their German imported beer. All was a sign that the Williams family had been accepted in to the neighborhood's disfuctional family unit.

Though, it wasn't until a year later Gillian and Matthew had become even mutual friends. She had been at Alfred's house, at one of his extravagant parties nonetheless, when the Williams boy had shown up all shakes and nervous and appearing lost when she took him under her wing and introduced him to her two best friends. To be honest, she liked leading the boy around and getting to learn that underneath all his act, he was actually loud himself and just wanted to appear good to appease the adults.

The pancakes and hot chocolate ritual hadn't started until one day when Gillian decided to crash his house one morning and they served her breakfast of their notorious pancakes. After that, she was hooked, and came over at any and all hours of the day just to have some made for her.

"You have work, non?" Francis piped up, his eyes curiously glancing at Gillian.

Piling another load of maple pancakes in to her mouth, the girl in question glanced up to the square clock above the television screen that had been there for as long as she could remember. Her shift would be starting in ten minutes, much to her resentment. She'd somehow managed to land a job at 7-11 and hated most of their rules (like having to put your hair up if it was too long and wearing those stupid red shirts and not allowed to wear her skirts) and the only reason she bothered to keep it was thanks to her friend, Antonio Carriedo, who also shared the same night shift (there was another girl, but she never bothered to learn her name). The free snacks help too.

"Mmm, yeah," She hummed and swallowed down the rest of the pancakes. Hunching over and out of Francis' grip, she pulled on her purple converse before pulling her jeans over them and getting to her feet. Reaching behind her, she picked her leather jacket up and slipped it on while heading towards the door. Then, as she was opening the door and snatching her keys off the table nearby bye, she called out, "See ya!"

"I'll stop by later," Matthew called back, flicking his wrist dismissively, focusing wholly on the game.

"You better," Gillian sighed and was out the door, headed across the yard to get in to the beat up van parked in her own driveway.

* * *

><p>The night had gone by unusually slow and not even Gillian and Antonio's small pranks on customers had made it any better. Something just seemed wrong and bugged the albino girl, maybe it could be because it was already one in the morning and Matthew still had yet to visit and to save her from Antonio's rant about his "wonderful" girlfriend, Lovina. No, she wasn't as wonderful as he made her out to be, Gillian would know, they'd lived across from each other since they were in diapers (not to mention, she was over often since her twin, Felicia, was dating Gillian's brother, Ludwig).<p>

"So, what should I do?" Antonio's thick Spanish accent rose and his pleading emerald eyes were focused on Gillian who was running a hand through the hair she'd pulled over her shoulder. "Gil?" He tried again.

"Oh, uh, huh?" She buzzed, her ruby eyes that were once sharp were hazy.

"Lovina won't say she loves me back and I don't know what to do," He groaned and when she didn't reply, he turned serious and asked, "Okay, what's wrong?"

"What makes you think something's wrong? Nothing's wrong. I'm too awesome to have something wrong," Her mouth begun spouting out words a mile a minute.

While her rant changed topics, Antonio's eyes strayed to where their other employee was and paused when he partially recognized the blond chatting casually with the girl. "Hey, isn't that, uh…" Antonio started, but had forgotten the boy's name.

Pausing in the middle of the rant, Gillian turned her ruby eyes to the direction Antonio was looking and froze. "Matt, but what's he doing with her?" She pondered with a frown in place.

Upon further inspection and the laugh among the duo, Antonio suggested, "It looks like they're flirting."

"Matt doesn't flirt," Gillian snapped defensively.

The two were at each other's throats at that point but stopped when the door bell rung and Matt had left and the girl was smiling brightly like she'd won the lottery. The Canadian hadn't even bothered to even say one word to her… what was this unbearable feeling in her chest?

The girl turned around and Gillian stared. Her hair was light blonde and styled in a short bob that was completed by a blue headband and she was fairly tall. Though, and it's kind of hard to miss, she had certain assets that were far too large to Gillian's liking (hell, she was only a b-cup herself). She then tried to squint and read her nametag, but the girl wouldn't quit moving and frankly, those things bounced like nobody's business.

"What's her name?" Gillian hissed, her hand securely in place on Antonio's bicep.

"I think it was Katyusha Braginski…" He mumbled while trying to inch away from what he knew would be coming.

"… As in Ivan Braginski's sister?" Gillian growled fiercely, thinking of the Russian from her childhood and her hate for him.

"Yes?" Antonio squeaked, slinking away from the girl's harsh glare.

"That fucker," She said lowly.

Then, as a customer entered and was soon getting rung up up by this Katyusha girl, Gillian turned on her heel and began making her way to one of the doors when Antonio followed grimly. "Your shift isn't over," He stated.

"Cover for me then," She sighed as if it should've been obvious.

And as she was out the door, she didn't want to admit it or even think about it, but she, the girl who claimed relationships were pointless and preferred to be alone, might have a crush on her best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes**: Wow, thanks for the positive feedback and all the alerts! I'm glad this had such a great start. I hope all of you enjoy reading this as much I do writing it! And on the topic of updating, I don't do it until I have the next chapter typed and then while you guys read, I revise. :)

Anyone want to name my chapters for me since I can't think of anything? :'D

Also, does anyone else ever notice that there's the one channel that is always playing Star Trek? 8D

Star Trek (c) Paramount

* * *

><p>An hour had passed since Gillian left Antonio to himself and she was just driving around neighborhoods aimlessly without any real destination. She could just go home like any other normal person, but if she remembered correctly, Ludwig would be up watching that Star Trek marathon with Alfred (they were such sci-fi geeks). She could just go to Francis' and get drunk and pretend the whole thing with Katyusha and Matthew never happened. Though, now that she thought about it, she really should just go to Matthew's house.<p>

Before she knew it, her car was parked in the William's driveway. She was hesitant to get out though and it wasn't because she hadn't crashed there often (quite the opposite, she did it to the point where his parents didn't really like her), but it had something to do with the nagging feeling in the back of her mind.

Claiming it as anxiety, she pushed the feeling away and got out of the car and was soon pushing open the front door (she'll never understand why they never locked the door with the world they lived in today) and found the television in the living room as the only source of light. Moving closer, she peered over the couch to find it empty, leaving her confused. Why would someone just forget to turn the television off? She figured she might as well turn it off for them then.

Gillian reached for the remote that was lodged between the cushions, but snapped back at the sound of a voice. "Gil? What're you doing here?"

Forcing a smile to her face that twitched, Gillian replied, "Are you saying that you don't want to bask in my awesome presence?"

He had taken a seat on the couch then, to which Gillian did as well by hopping over it and landing comfortably close to the blond, and said, "No, I just, you know my parents will be mad if they find you here again."

Rolling her ruby eyes, Gillian pulled the tie from her hair and shook it out, sinking lower in to the seat and crossing her arms over her chest. She knew his parents didn't like her and their sort of relationship and she couldn't even begin to express how grateful she was that he never abandoned her. Not only that, but they weren't particularly happy with how she'd sometimes throw parties at her house that were loud and usually involved alcohol and the occasional drugs (that depended on whether or not Lars showed up or not).

When the commercials ended, it was ironically Star Trek to pop up and Gillian sighed. "You should just come to my house if you're going to watch this, Alfred and West are already watching this." They were all such dorks.

"My parents would be mad if I left," He said quietly.

"Mein Gott, Matt. Are your parents ever going to not be mad at you?"

"Well... You know how they keep telling me to find a girlfriend? Well, I asked the girl you worked with on a date, we're going to Applebees tomorrow," The Canadian stated, his eyes looking to his friend for approval.

Gillian swore her heart stopped then. No, no, she didn't like him… she just didn't like the idea of her best friend being involved with the Braginski family. Yeah, that's all. She had to save her friend from the clutches of evil, but how could she crash a date without him getting suspicious? That's how she thought of her awesome idea.

"We should go on a double date," Gillian suggested, meeting the blond's bugged eyes.

"You're dating someone?" He looked genuinely surprised at the idea of his best friend actually being romantically involved with someone.

Biting her lip, she replied, "Yeah. You remember Antonio, right?"

Matthew appeared ready to question her (does he remember that Antonio was dating Lovina?), but instead just smiled innocently and agreed to the idea. "Meet us there at seven, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll see you there," She agreed and stood up abruptly. On her way out, she was about to exit through the door when she paused momentarily and asked, "Can I keep my car in your driveway 'til noon?"

"Go ahead," He said and waved at her absentmindedly from being too engrossed in the television.

She gave one last look before leaving, treading across the yard to her own house and entered, making sure to make her arrival known with the loud call she gave out. As she ventured in, she found that all the lights were out and as she wandered through the halls, she didn't stop until reached the living room where the television was on rather obnoxiously and two figures were half asleep on the couch. With a raised eyebrow, she went in and stared at them, noticing the empty beer cans loitering the floor around them - there must've been at least a dozen.

Squatting to eye level, she tilted her head and winced at the strong smell of alcohol coming off from Alfred. Oh, stupid American's. They can't hold their liquor even if it would save their lives. She then moved her gaze to Ludwig and found him only a slightly better condition with half lidded eyes and dark circles forming under his eyes.

With a heavy sigh, Gillian pushed Alfred on to the floor, earning both the sound of cans crunching and a whimper, and she sat at the foot of the couch, leaning her head in to the palm of her hand. She might as well supervise the two blonds since they were both younger and underage, besides, Star Trek couldn't be that bad if Matthew liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes**: I don't know if I should feel bad that I give everyone such crappy cars. Though, I do like Toni's. OTL. And after reading the blog on the Nyotalia characters, I can officially say that Fem! scares me. :'D

Also, thanks again for all the reviews, alerts, and faves! You're all so amazing and I hope you like the chapter~! The big double date is in the next one~! And then all the action of getting Mattie starts, huzzah! 8D

* * *

><p>A bemused moan escaped past Gillian's chapped lips as she blinked away the tiredness that accumulated. Her mind was a little fuzzy from last night and when she pushed up from her laying spot to rest on her elbows, she frowned. First off, why was she passed out on the couch instead of her room when she clearly remembered going down the hallto her room? Secondly, why was Alfred still at their house and his head on Ludwig's chest? Most of all though, what was cooking in the kitchen that such a delicious aroma was filling Gillian's nostrils?<p>

Locating a discarded fleet blanker, Gillian lifted it up and wrapped it around her body and moved to the kitchen where she found the Vargas twins talking animatedly while stirring a pot of pasta. She didn't see anything wrong with the girls invading their home, in fact, the occurrence happened quite often since Felicia and Ludwig started their friendship, but only intensified when they started dating (it actually reminded Gillian fondly of how she'd bombarded Matthew's house for pancakes practically every morning). On the topic of Matthew, there was still the issue of the double date later that day… and she still had to call and tell Antonio that he was her date.

"Hey Feli, Lovi," Gillian greeted lazily, now hovering over the Italians.

They both whirled around instantly, causing the albino to stumble backwards. "Oh, hi Gil," Felicia said with a bright smile, but all she could do was cringe. Even if the girl was cute, she was somewhat dangerous when provoked and Gillian may be a little hesitant, not that she'd ever admit it.

"What're you making?" Gillian asked with a yawn in tow from already knowing the answer.

"Pasta~!" Felicia replied brightly, her love for food ever present.

"Mmm," Gillian hummed and treaded back to the living room, dragging her feet the entire time.

Reaching in to her pants pocket, she whipped out her cell phone and stared at it briefly before pulling Antonio's number up and sending him a message asking where he was before tucking it safely away again. She then noticed that Ludwig was sitting up and Alfred was no where to be seen and anyone would've figured he went home, but everyone who knew the Jones boy knew he couldn't hold liquor for his life and was probably experiencing another terrible hangover.

Taking a seat next to her brother that was straightening out his wrinkled clothe, Gillian absentmindedly kicked at one of the beer cans. They'd better clean up soon, she figured since their grandfather wouldn't be happy if he came back home from his business trip to find that leaving Gillian in charge only resulted in allowing a mess to accumulate. Sometimes she hated how OCD the men in her family were.

A groan then brought the Beilschmidt siblings attention to find Alfred leaning against the wall for support as he clutched his stomach, having lost his shirt along the way and Gillian narrowed her eyes while Ludwig mumbled something about decency. Gillian rolled her eyes then and felt her phone buzz to life, so she glanced down to read the message.

_'From: Toni_  
><em>Message: Work<em>. _Someone called in sick_.'

Frowning, the girl mumbled to herself about fakers and got to her feet along with Ludwig just in time for the Vargas twins to come in with a plate of pasta.

"I feel sick," Alfred moaned, stumbling towards the couch as if he were drunk again.

"Man up," Felicia offered with a mocking laugh while her smile never wavered.

"I'm going out," Gillian announced, "clean up, West."

"Figures," Ludwig deadpanned.

"Shut up, potato bastard," Lovina hissed darkly.

With a shake of her head, Gillian faintly smiled at the interaction, glad to be leaving. Finding her jacket discarded on the floor, she picked it up and as she walked out, gave a swift pat (it was more like a karate chop, really) to Alfred's back to which caused him to throw up what appeared to be his dinner of hamburgers the day before. Cackling at the groans it caused, Gillian left the house and waltzed over to her van, smiling and waving to Mr. and Mrs. Williams who were watering the flowers to which they narrowed their eyes and silently cursed her existence.

Climbing in to the beat up van, Gillian quickly ignited the engine and pulled out of the William's driveway, flicking on the radio loudly and zooming down the road towards the 7-11 she worked out, reaching it in no time. Once she pulled in to the parking lot, she instantly recognized Antonio's red third generation camaro and parked next to it and was soon dashing in to the store.

"Hola, Gil!" Antonio gushed from behind the counter and getting a groan from a customer he was helping (the poor Spaniard was too busy trying to talk about turtles to the man). "Were you called in too?" He questioned after giving a once over to seeing his friend in her uniform.

Gillian meant to rush up to him and explain her situation when she was stopped by a tall presence next to her. Frowning when she recognized it as Katyusha, who was (as usual) smiling, and hissed impatiently, "What're you doing here?"

"I needed to pick up milk," She responded and took a step forward when the next person in line stepped away and it was her turn to pay. "Matvey told me about our double date," She cooed then, "I am very much exited."

"You're dating someone?" Antonio shouted, earning another aggravated groan from a customer.

Gillian parted her lips to change the subject then, but Katyusha beat her to speaking, "Oh, he is silly. I will see you both later, yes?"

"Uh, yeah," Gillian choked.

With Katyusha waving and bouncing out the door (quite literally) along with men's stares, Gillian quickly stole the moment and scrambled to the counter and leaned over it, ignoring any protest she got. "Toni, I need to tell you something," She hissed hurriedly.

"Like who you're dating~?" He said in a singsong voice while handing back someone their change. "Is it Francis? Oh, maybe Alfred? How about… that boy? Uhm…"

Tensing at the implication that Gillian was with Matthew (everyone knew she'd never go for the other two having grown up with them), she quickly corrected him. "No, Toni. I need _you_ to go on a date with _me_ to convince Mattie that he shouldn't date in the Braginski family."

A blank stare crossed Antonio's face then as he contemplated something before replying, "How am I going to break this to Lovi?"

"… What?" She deadpanned.

"I need to tell her that we're dating!" He reasoned, gesturing with his hands profoundly.

"You know what? Just come get me later, I'll send you a message with the details," Gillian sighed and turned, stalking out to her car. Why'd she have such stupid friends?


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes**: Again, thanks for all the reviews and faves and alerts! And, if I didn't reply to your review, I apologize (and for the one person who has their messaging blocked, I say thanks for your review! :D), because I couldn't remember who I replied to already. OTL.

And i've finally planned out all the chapters and there's going to be somewhere between 10 to 13 chapters. Plus, all the chapters keep deciding they want to be long than usual, so that's why it took so long to update. Anywho, onwards to the super sexy, date night time~!

Your Chest (c) Korea

* * *

><p>Running a brush through her tangled hair, Gillian stared at her television with mesmerized eyes that was playing a documentary on the history of the once great Prussia. She'd just gotten out of the shower around half an hour ago and her hair was stubbornly drying in to waves, not taking to the blow dryer like usual. Much to her dismay about her hair, she figured she'd look nicer without her same style of pin straight and changer things up by letting it be sassy.<p>

With a sigh, she set her brush down on to her desk and shivered when some wet strands of hair hit her bare back (she was only dressed in a strapless bra and lace underwear, along with her favorite five inch heels in hope that she wouldn't be that short in the mix of three extremely tall people).

Getting to her feet and kicking her chair back with her knees, Gillian stomped over to her door and threw it open and promptly called out Ludwig's name. There was a brief call from down the hall in the kitchen and she was soon there, hands on her hips directed at the blond who was reading the newspaper while Felicia munched happily on a piece of pizza.

The two looked up when Gillian cleared her throat and Ludwig's face flushed red and averted his gaze as Felicia pursed her lips. "I like your shoes," She said with a nod before returning to her feast.

"Gillian, we've had this discussion before," Ludwig stated and removed his reading glasses, "You need to at least put a shirt on."

"I can't find my dress," She whined defiantly, stomping her foot and getting a pitchy noise from the heel hitting the floor.

"Did you look in the laundry?" He offered while pushing his plate of untouched pizza to his girlfriend.

"No," She said slowly before bolting for the laundry room.

Entering the laundry room, Gillian frantically tossed clothe around (alright, it was only Ludwig's pile) until she found a small black dress with a deep v-neck and had sleeves that ended just before the elbows and slipped it on, content with the glove like fit. Running her hands down the side of her body, she wavered slightly when the door bell rung and she heard scuffling from the kitchen. There was no doubt in her mind that it was Antonio at the door, but things might go wrong if Felicia saw him and went to tell Lovina (unless Antonio really told his girlfriend like he was supposed to).

Scrambling to the end of the hall, she paused at the tense air she entered in to. Ludwig's hand was still on the door, Antonio was standing awkwardly at the entrance in a black tuxedo with a bouquet of roses in hand, and Felicia's eyes were wide open at seeing the Spaniard in such attire at the Beilschmidt's house.

Scanning the room quickly, Gillian rushed up to Antonio and yanked at his and led him outside to the porch, slamming the door behind them. She then proceeded to drag him to his car and once in front of the passenger side, Gillian crossed her arms over her chest with a huff while narrowing her ruby eyes and Antonio rubbed the back of his neck nervously and held out the bouquet.

"You look pretty," He offered at an attempt to make things any less awkward.

"We're going to an Applebees, Toni! Why're you in a suit?" She hissed, doing a once over of the guy and found that even with the fancy suit, he still kept his running shoes on.

"I thought suits are what you wear on first dates," He said while looking genuinely puzzled.

"Mein Gott," She sighed and understood why Lovina was always taunting him, "Okay, just get in the car- stop! I don't want your flowers!"

With that, they both climbed in to the camaro and got settled (Antonio forced that boquet in to Gillian's lap) then sped off towards their destination as they sat in silence, only the radio playing quietly in the background. All the while, Gillian wondered why she didn't just ask Alfred or Francis to be her fake boyfriend (because it was obvious she would never go for them?). Besides, it wouldn't be that bad that the Spaniard really seemed convinced that it was a date… maybe things would go more smoothly then.

Pulling in to the parking lot, Gillian wasted no time in locating Matthew and Katyusha who were chatting while watching the camaro with curious eyes. As Antonio changed the shift in to park, Gillian shifted her eyes frantically before touching the boy's shoulder and demanded, "Open my door for me."

"Okay?" He said with a lopsided grin.

Antonio then got out of the car and rounded it (earning an unreadable expression from Matthew and a giddy one from Katyusha). Pulling the door open and taking Gillian's hand to help her out, she watched Matthew's expression only get more unreadable. As the door was shut and Gillian straightened out her dress, she felt her stomach flip when she caught Matthew staring with his eyes widening and his lips parted. Antonio then proceeded to sling his arm around his date's waist and led her up to their company for the night.

Ruby eyes moving to Katyusha, she was in a short pencil skirt that started just under her ribcage and held there with a red belt and with a short sleeved button up shirt that was tucked in. Gillian didn't want to admit it, but the girl looked nice, pretty even. She then moved her gaze to Matthew who wore a red button up shirt that was tucked in to a pair of black trousers. Well, at least if Antonio took off his jacket, he wouldn't look too dressed up and out of place.

"Hello," Katyusha said while smiling sweetly at the pair.

Antonio kindly replied to the greeting and started up a conversation while the best friends helped each other to meet each other's gazes. Gillian felt strange and out of place then with the violet eyes focused solely on her, mostly because she wasn't used to having him look at her like that and it made her move a sweaty hand to push her wavy hair over her shoulder.

"You look beautiful," Matthew said breathlessly, causing everyone to look their way.

Emitting a nervous laugh, Gillian shifted between her feet and replied, "Well, I _am_ awesome."

"Of course," He agreed after snapping out of his trance.

"We should go in," Antonio suggested after watching Katyusha's sad attempt at smiling.

They all agreed with that and headed in without any touching or talking and were soon seated at a booth next to a group of blond men who spoke in a foreign language and a pair of quiet boys – one was in a sailor outfit, but Gillian chose to ignore him in favor of the other one. He had silver hair that resembled her own and then there were his violet eyes and she wondered if Matthew noticed him to because it was highly possible if they were to have a lovechild, that boy would be it.

Seemingly noticing Gillian's dazed expression, Antonio laughed awkwardly at a joke Katyusha told that he didn't really understand while jabbing his date in the ribcage with his elbow. She finally blinked and silently thanked her friend before picking up her own menu in time for a waiter to walk up.

She glanced up to find that it was a pale blond with a name tag that read 'Vash Zwingli' before notcing a small girl at his side that looked similar with the matching choppy, shoulder length hairstyle and her own name tag reading 'Lili Noah'. If she knew any better, she'd say that the way Vash was attentively instructing Lili signaled for something more than helping an associate. It could only make Gillian smile.

"Hi, welcome to Appleebees and I'll be your waiter. Can I get you anything to drink?" Vash asked in a monotone voice while pulling out his notepad and pen. Alcohol on mind, the four of them simatoneusly pulled out IDs and slid them to Vash for approval to which he gave a nod to give them permission to proceed.

"Margarita," Antonio sung, a pleasant smile in place on his bright face.

"Vodka," Katyusha piped in.

"Beer," Matthew said quietly.

"And I'll take a beer too," Gillian said and flashed a toothy grin at the blonds.

When they turned to head over to the bar, Gillian watched after them as a pleasant conversation settled between the ones in the booth. She watched as the drinks were made and quickly glanced up in time for an Old Spice commercial that was playing before looking back only to squint her eyes at a movement that caught her eye. Was that Francis and Arthur? Oh, was Alfred there too? Before she could fully dechipher the people, she got another jab in the ribcage and she moved to yell when she noticed why her investigation was interrupted.

Katyusha was seducing her best friend shamelessly and she wanted then to jump across the table like a predator and show the girl just who Matthew belonged to (Vash had come back with the drinks, but he seemed to think the thick atmosphere meant they weren't ready for food and turned to help another table). And when Gillian thought things couldn't get worse, they did.

A loud ruckus could be heard from the entrance and Gillian didn't even need to turn around to know who it was. A pair of Italians were at the table then, a furious glare on both the faces (at least they were both dressed in nice baige dresses). Gillian scooted closer to Matthew then and away from Antonio and almost felt bad at the scared expression that crossed his face. Almost.

"Bastard! I loved you," Lovina barked, successfully gaining the restaurants attention as spectators. "And you cheated on me with _her_? A potato eater! We're over, you tomato bastard!" She screeched and turned on her heel and bolted for the door, Felicia hot on her trail after sticking her tongue out at the group.

An awkward silence filled the air then as everyone watched for Antonio's reaction. "Wait, Lovi! You love you me? I love you too~!" He shouted and promptly chased after the girl and leaving Gillian to herself.

Then it dawned on her… she'd lost both her date and more than likely her ride home.

"Gil?" Matthew said slowly, frowning when he noticed the blank expression on his friend's face.

"The awesome me needs some air," She said silently.

Getting up from her seat wordlessly, Gillian walked out of the restaurant, past the dirty looks and held her head high proudly while tears threatened to fall. Why'd she even think trying to get Matthew jealous would work? She'd have to walk home now and even though she was fucking badass, who knew what kind of creeps would be out on the streets? With a groan, she noticed that Antonio's car was indeed gone and she'd resolved to sitting on the curb where the car used to be parked. She moved to pull her phone out of her clutch purse to get Ludwig to pick her up when a man jumped down to catch her attention and if it were any other night than the one where she was trying to save her best friend (and maybe get a little more), she would've asked him to a drink before he could pull the moves on her.

"Hey there doll face," The stranger said smugly, his breathe reaking of alcohol.

Gazing up through the hand that was covering her face, Gillian scowled and replied, "I'm not in the mood."

"I bet a couple drinks could change that," He tried again and grabbed Gillian's arm and pulling at her to do what he wanted.

Getting to her feet, she ripped away from him and said, "I said no, dumb fuck."

"What'd you say, bitch?" He growled after having a change of heart and pushed Gillian roughly, causing her stumble.

She sort of choked then and wondered how no one was seeing this and when the guy started swinging his fist her way, she may or may not have shrieked when the guy fell to the ground after a blur of motion. She began feeling numb then, because sure, she'd had her fair share of fights, but never over anything like getting laid. Not even when hands were holding her up and shaking her, did she snap out of it until there was a soft voice.

"Matt?" She whispered, focusing on the round cheeks of her best friend.

"Gil," He replied, his lips pressed together in a thin line.

"Oh Gott," She said (okay, so she may have whimpered, but awesome people never admit to such things) and fiercely dove in to a hug that Matthew retaliated with by holding her tightly. "I can't believe you just punched that guy."

Letting out a small laugh, he replied, "That's what you choose to reflect on?"

"Just," She sighed then, "I need to go home."

"Want me to drive you? I'll just tell Katyusha and we can go," He offered to which Gillian refused, upset that even then that other girl was still inching her way in to the conversation.

She pulled away, instantly missing the warmth that the man provided, and found her phone and held it up, punching in her little brother's number. "Hey West. Yeah, I'm at the restaurant- what? Really? When? Wait, I need you to come get me- no, I didn't! Just, Toni ditched me. 'Kay, see ya," Gillian sighed and slid her phone back in to her purse.

"He coming?" Matthew asked, even though they both knew that even if Ludwig would argue and complain about it, he'd go to Gillian's rescue no matter what.

Gillian nodded dully and took up her previous seat again, Matthew joining her and offering to stay until Ludwig arrived to which she didn't even bother to comment on. All she could do was think back to the warm hug with Matthew and how it felt different from all the others and her only explanation was the traumatization of what could've happened (though, there was that small slither of a voice telling her it was something completely different). They stayed there in silence until Gillian's van pulled in and they recognized the blond German staring sharply at them.

Moving to the passenger seat swiftly, Gillian was buckling herself in as Ludwig and Matthew conversed shortly about what had happened. They all said goodbyes then before Ludwig sped off, glancing at his big sister who had her face buried in her hands.

When she felt his eyes watching her, she sniffed obnoxiously and lowered her hands to her lap. "Please don't ask," She pleaded and was glad when he listened.

* * *

><p><strong>an**: Was there anyone who actually thought the date would go well? 8D And yes, they were sitting next to the Nordics.

Also, i've seen the phrase "Long time no chat" a lot, but I always knew it as "Long time no see", so can anyone tell me if it's just a matter of living in different parts of the world? :'D

... I love Old Spice commercials.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes**: To make things clear, I will let you know everyone's ages. OTL. Gillian, Antonio, Francis, Matthew, Ivan, and Arthur (they get their big debut next chapter! :D) are 23. Everyone else is 19. 'Cause i'm cool like that and mess with ages like a boss.

I also realize that I don't give them the best cars (I do think that Gil would own a pedo van though). Let's just hope that no one dies soon and the cops decide to check my history of looking at pictures of such vans. :'D

Again, thank you for all the reviews, faves, alerts, and everything! You're all the best~!

**BlondeGunnerWithATrenchCoat**: Thank you for the criticism, I will do my best to take in to mind as I write! And as for Applebees, yes, it's pretty much a casual restaraunt chain that people go to that has tvs up all over the walls. :)

(I'm always looking for ways to write better, so all criticism is appreciated! :D)

* * *

><p>Her hands trembled badly as she strangled the steering wheel and sped down the road, her chocolate eyes clouded by the tears that wanted to fall and caused her car to occassionally swerve in to the next lane over. Lovina hadn't even bothered to buckle in when she got in the car and Felicia only frowned at her while watching the road for any oncoming cars since she was used to her twin's blind rage. To be honest, Lovina didn't believe Felicia when she came running home with news that Antonio was cheating on her with Gillian earlier that night, and just as of ten minutes ago, she discovered it was absolutely true and was now single.<p>

Pulling in to the driveway of their home behind an oceanic blue Subaru that was their dad's, Feliciano, the car was quickly put in to park and Lovina was stomping in to the house, flicking the lights on, shedding light on the dark halls, and tossing the keys on to a table nearby. She then headed in to the kitchen to fetch some gelato to make her feel better by drowning herself in carbs, but paused when she saw her grandpa raiding the fridge, causing her eyes to narrow at him. When Felicia came in and squealed at Rome (they'd called him that since they were toddlers and it just grew on them), he turned around with food stuffed in his mouth before he made a muffled cheer about seeing his beloved gradnchildren and Felicia ran in to his open arms, leaving Lovina to turn and get ready to just go to her room and sulk due to the lack of love for her.

In the hall, she was getting ready to head up the stairs to enjoy the pleasure of slamming her door (obnoxiously), Lovina stopped when the sight of a beautiful, disheveled man stood in her ajar doorway (Felicia must've forgotten to close the door on her way in, _again_). She pursed her lips then and got ready to bark at the man with her sharp tongue, but was taken aback when he moved closer.

"Before you say anything, let me explain," He demanded, causing the girl to inch away at the serious tone he was using (anyone would know that he was anything but serious).

"Bastard, you-" Lovina tried to talk and ease her nerves, but was soon silenced by the other's overpowering voice.

"I love you, Lovina, and I'd never cheat on you," Antonio announced and ignored the girl's protest for him to get away and cornered her, "I only went because Gil needed a date to stop her friend from dating Katyusha."

Lovina averted her gaze to the window then in time to see the headlights of the van in the Beilschmidt's driveway go off and she faintly wondered if that meant Gillian was home (and if she should go show her who Antonio belongs with). She then glanced up at the Spaniard who remained serious and she only felt like screaming at the man for not even telling her about this "date" as he so called it before going on it - it was that bit of information she chose to chew him out on.

"I didn't have time to call you between work and changing my clothe and picking Gil up," He admitted. "I do love you," He added in a vain attempt to get her to understand and forgive him.

Her face heating up, Lovina tugged at her skirt and pressing her rosy lips in to a thin line before mumbling in her native tongue, "Ti amo, bastardo."

A warm smile spreading on Antonio's lips, he pressed a quick, affectionate kiss to the girl's forehead before taking a step back and radiating sunshine in his toothy smile. "I knew you loved me~!" He said, all seriousness aside and returning to his state of oblivion.

"Idiot," Lovina mumbled with a hint of a smile ghosting her own lips.

"Wait, Gil likes Matt?" Felicia called obnoxiously from the kitchen and soon appeared after dashing in to the hall with Rome at her heel, food still falling out of his mouth.

"She does?" Antonio asked excitedly, even though it sounded more like a statement than a question.

"We should help them get together!" Felicia decided then with a finalized nod before darting out the door that no one still bothered to close.

Despite thinking it was a dumb idea, Lovina just shook her head and still laced her fingers with Antonio's as he led them across the street.

* * *

><p>Climbing out of the van, Gillian dragged herself up to the front door with her arms limp at her side and waiting impatiently for Ludwig to hurry up and unlock the door. All she wanted was to climb in to her bed and sleep for the rest of her life, because she'd just made a fool of herself in front of the guy she might've, quite possibly been head over heels for. This is exactly why she didn't want to get caught up in things like love, it makes her act even more irrationally than she usually does by actually being civil. All in all, love is just one big gooey mess that took people victim.<p>

Ludwig ascended the steps to the porch and fumbled with the keys shortly before unlocking the door and they then went in together and were immediately in the living room, flopping on to the couch and having it squeak beneath the new weight. When things got quiet between the siblings, Gillian mumbled something about wanting a beer and Ludwig headed out of the room obediantly, leaving the girl to curl up in to a pathetic ball and pull a blanket from the chair nearby over her hunched shoulders.

When Gillian finally settled in to the silence and blanked out her mind, the door swung open and Gillian glanced up to be welcomed to the sight of the Italian twins and Antonio. They all then shared what seemed like telepathic thoughts and knowing frowns before Gillian opened her mouth to apologize, scream, _something_, but stopped when Felicia spoke up in that sqeauky voice of hers.

"We're going to get you two together!" She cried excitedly and her eyes flew to Antonio, to which Gillian's eyebrows furrowed in. "You know! You and Mattie! Don't worry, we'll plan it and you just do it!" She declared and nodded profoundly, her balled up fists resting on her thin hips in what Alfred would deem a 'super hero' pose.

Gillian started to protest about how she didn't like Matthew that way but stopped when she caught Lovina's gaze and frowned at the level of intensity it emitted. She had expected the girl to be at her throat, but apparently things had been explained and resolved with the way Antonio held Lovina close to her body and Lovina looked apathetic while trying to appear like she wasn't enjoying the affection.

The blond German then returned to the living room with two beer mugs filled to the brim in hand and appeared ready to question what the sudden mass of visitors were doing, but dropped it when Felicia was at his side all smiles and words. Gillian sighed then, figuring she might as well admit that she was indeed in love with Matthew Williams. Besides, a little help couldn't be that bad.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes**: UGH. I blame my tv breaking and the rabid plot bunnies and tumblr for this taking so long to update. Oh, and Sparta mixes (THIS. IS. PASTA.) On the bright side, the story is almost done~! (FFFUUU- /needs to get this done because vacation coming up monday and has to start packing and start on her freakin' summer assignments. D:)

While listening to my music, I realize the perfect song for Gil in this. Disguisting by Ke$ha. Just, yes. :'D

Again, thank you for faves, alerts, and reviews! Best people ever, you are! Also, criticism is appreciated!

* * *

><p>An entire week had passed since the date gone wrong and things seemingly returned to what was deemed as normal and to say the least, Gillian was still waiting for Felicia's "ultimate-get-Matthew-and-Gillian-together-like-bosses" plan (actually, Gillian had a rising suspicion that someone told Alfred and let him pick the name). In the time being, to pass time, she was helping Ludwig clean up the house because of the call they'd gotten that morning from Germania (he refused to tell them his real name, which both intrigued and concerned the elder Beilschmidt sibling) on how he would be back later that night. Though, Gillian figured she wouldn't be able to see him due to having to work a night shift, so she'd more than likely see him tomorrow at the breakfast table like nothing had changed.<p>

A loud call then caused the vacuum to cease its banshee screams and for Gillian to dash down the hall to greet whoever came over. Finding it to be the Italian twins, Gillian smiled at them and was soon joined by Ludwig who had been rubbing the bathtub down due to a particular party that Gillian may or may not have thrown a day or two ago.

"I've got it!" Felicia cried, throwing her hands up dramatically while successfully earning dumbfounded expressions.

"Excuse me?" Ludwig asked, his crystal eyes watching his girlfriend with concern.

"We'll throw a welcome home party for Germania and invite everyone," Felicia elaborated her outburst and gestured profoundly with her petite hands. She then moved her gaze to the ruby eyed girl and added, "It's perfect for getting you and Mattie together!"

"That's an awesome idea, let's do it!" Gillian agreed without bothering to consider whether it'd work or not. She was always up for partying, especially if there was alcohol.

"Gil, need I remind you that you have work and besides, Germania doesn't like parties," Ludwig stated while sporting a stern expression.

"Told you," Lovina deadpanned to her sister who was pouting cutely at the group.

"Fuck," Gillian growled and slowly inched towards the door as the other three debated on what should be done to help better Gillian's future, as they called it. Discreetly sticking her feet in to some red sandals that seemed out of place with her oversized white shirt and denim shorts, Gillian chuckled casually. "I'll let you guys finished with the cleaning. Kesesese," She snickered and slipped out, heading towards the William's yard on impulse.

The flower pots loitering the Beilschmidt's porch, Gillian paused shortly and inhaled the aroma of sunshine and happiness before moving down to round her van and paused when she saw the blond of interest waving in that timid (cute) way he did as he exited the house. Grinning at the perfect opportunity, Gillian flipped a few stray strands of hair over her shoulder and called, "Hey Birdie!"

"Oh, Gil!" He replied, his face flashing crimson with surprise. He quickly jogged over to the convertible in the driveway that definitely wasn't his grey Subaru and Gillian eyed the beauty. Actually, now that she thought about it, the car looked a lot like Alfred's. "I'm going over to Katyusha's for hockey," He stated when he noticed Gillian's staring at the car.

All Gillian could seem to have cross her mind was why was he acting like they hadn't just ignored the other's presence for an entire week? It had to be a new record with them or something, because she'd usually managed to go insane if she didn't see him at least once a day.

Laughing shallowly, Gillian casually replied, "Well, let's get going then." Hastily running her hand across the convertible's smooth exterior, she was pulling the passenger door open, and Gillian slid in to the leather seat and buckled in, watching as the Canadian slowly did the same.

"I have to pick Alfred and Arthur up, they wanted to come too," The blond announced slyly and pulled out of his driveway and only went down two houses to where Arthur lived. Out on the lawn, Alfred was laughing while Arthur looked flushed and when they noticed the car, they'd come running and everyone had to quickly move around until Gillian sat in the back with Alfred chatting her ear off while Arthur stole her throne next to the Canadian.

They then drove off and it wasn't too long before Alfred began demanding the radio be on, Gillian soon joining in on the obnoxious chanting, it died though when Arthur grumbled in his heavy English accent and bent forward and jammed the button, turning the dial to some classical station and earned loud groans. When the backseaters and their demands to execute the non believer were promptly ignored, they turned to each other and obnoxiously conversed purposely to annoy the sandy haired man.

"So, your throw up stain in my living room is looking quite nice!" Gillian yelled with a cackle following afterwards.

Before Alfred could say anything on their _very_ intelligent conversation, Arthur turned around with a scowl (then again, when wasn't there one?) in place as he shouted, "You got drunk, _again_?"

"Hell yeah! It was awesome, we watched Star Trek!" Alfred cheered, pumping his fists in to the air while making a whooping noise.

They all suddenly jerked forward as the car came to a short stop at the curve behind a Mercedes that Gillian recognized and smirked at the plate that read, 'l'amour'. Gillian then proceeded to bounce excitedly in anticipation of wrecking havoc with her right hand man and patted at Alfred's thigh repeatedly (earning a glare from Arthur) and said, "Francis is here! _Francis_. C'mon Brit, let us out!" She said and swatted at Arthur.

Matthew laughed softly at the scene and put the car in park as he got out and stood on the sidewalk, soon to be joined by the rest of the group. They all migrated to the door, Gillian excitedly talking about not having seen Francis in what felt like forever to Matthew who knocked at the door listened attentively, the two remaining blonds shoving playfully at each other and calling names. When the door creaked open, the albino couldn't mantain the hiss she emitted when she recognized the heavyset, platinum blond Russian as none other than Ivan Braginski. How the hell could she forget that Katyusha and Ivan were siblings? Or that Ivan lived with her, for that fact.

"Ah, hello Matvey," Ivan said with that creepy ass smile that scared children, "Oh Gil, what a pleasant surprise~!"

"Shut up, creep," Gillian clicked her tongue and pushed her best friend in past Ivan to the house that was surprisingly busy.

People were mostly crowded around a television with alcohol in hand cheering loudly for their team. The house was rather foggy (Gillian wondered if Lars was somewhere in here with his illegal drugs and underaged girls) and the girl remained close to her friend when she caught sight of a doll like girl with a knife in hand that was watching Ivan rather intently to just be a friend. She then noticed Katyusha talking with Francis who seemed to be trying to pick her up and they were soon over there to break it up. The girl latched on to Matthew's arm then and Gillian glared hard at the smirk she got.

"Oh Gil, it is good to see that you are better," Katyusha shouted over the people.

Gillian's lip twitched upwards as she prepared a rude awakening that she didn't like the girl, when Francis spoke up, "As much as I enjoyed our chat, _mon cher_, I must speak with Gil."

He then proceeded to lead Gillian away from the crowd and in to a bathroom where she sat on the toilet that was cold against her exposed legs and Francis leaned against the sink. "Hey Francis, long time no see," Gillian cooed with a smile too big to be considered sane.

"_Oui_," The blond responded brightly before turning quiet. With a strange glance, his lips were soon pulled in to a smirk as he declared, "Katyusha told me something interesting~!"

"Oh?" She said with a timid chuckle. "Like her cup size?"

"Non," He said with a teasing smirk, "How you went on a date with our dear 'Tonio with her and Mathieu."

"Pfft, so?" _Oh shit, he knew_.

"Were you, perhaps, oh say, _jealous_ of her?"

Getting up from her spot abruptly, Gillian moved to leave and got a smirk from the French man who knew he'd just hit a sore spot for the girl. She glared shortly at him while manuevering her way out before moving past and headed back to the living room that was ever lively and wasted no time in locating Matthew on the couch with Katyusha leaning against him (which was a little _too_ close for Gillian's liking).

When the crowd cheered (and booed) like no ones business, Matthew remained absolutely calm and honestly, Gillian felt as if the world should get combust at that very moment. Matthew Williams just didn't act like nothing happened when his team scored a goal and just won the game season. No, so this couldn't possibly be Gillian's Matthew. The only explanation was that this was Katyusha's twisted, demented sorcery Gillian knew the Braginski family possessed.

Katyusha then detached herself from the blond Canadian and started to head for the kitchen, but caught Gillian's hate filled gaze and went up to her instead, her hips swaying flirtingly. She smiled wryly (Gillian's stomach churned and she yearned to just puke on the blonde and her bust) and asked, "Can I talk to you?"

Shrugging, Gillian allowed herself to be led back to the bathroom that she was just at and realized it was surprisingly good at tuning out noise.

"What d'you want?" Gillian seethed, making sure to pour every once of venom she could manage in to her words.

"Matvey is mine," She declared boldly and earned a harsh, _harsh _glare.

Katyusha then left, an unreadable glint in her eye, and Gillian deadpanned, "Oh hell no."

She then fished her phone out of her pockets and called Felicia, who she learned was out at a restaurant with Ludwig, Lovina, and Antonio (she could hear Lovina's yelling at her boyfriend). After Felicia excitedly announced it was Gillian, said ruby eyed woman announced, "Feli, make that party happen."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes 2<strong>: ALFRED AND ARTHUR BROMANCE. 8D

A part of me feels that i'm making Ukraine act too much like Belguim and I feel a little dead on the inside. :'D

Ahem. I'd like to know what characters should show up at the party, so let me know and i'll do a bit on them (if it's a pairing, i'll make it fluff filled~!) And writing this has made me realize that maybe i'm a little too out of practice with "technical" heterosexual pairings. OTL.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes**: HEY, 'SUP GUYS?

Uhm, yeah, party next chapter. *waves white flag for distraction*

**pyromaniacqueen**: You know, I didn't even think of making Gil punch her... though, now I wish I did. 8D And yes, France is the master of love, non?

**Belguim287**: Can do! :)

**Jankz**: You know what, we have 3 messages going, I think you get that I like you. :'D

(Because you guys are cool, I thank you all again for your faves, alerts, and reviews~! And any criticism I get.)

* * *

><p>After dropping Alfred and Arthur off, Matthew proceeded down the road to his house and Gillian watched him carefully. The words of his <em>girlfriend<em> rung in her head and she was torn between being hurt that she had the boy wrapped around his finger or if she should've just placed a nice shiner on the girl. Then she wondered what would happen if she did indeed decide to confess to the blond. Would he turn her away because she waited too long or maybe because Katyusha was simply the better company? Gillian shuddered at the thought. No, she knew the Canadian better than that. Of course he'd pick her.

Swallowing thickly, Gillian nodded in reassurance and twisted in her seat to find that Matthew was already watching her. She felt her walls crumbling down at his dark hues of eyes, but she remained strong and asked, "Can I talk to you?" (She was glad this wasn't Alfred she was talking to, he would've laughed that obnoxious way he did and reply, "Aren't you already?")

"Sure," The blond said, "let's go in and I'll make pancakes."

Upon the usage of such a sacred word, Gillian's stomach screamed gleefully (and Matthew laughed) and she found that maybe her hot pockets obviously weren't doing any good. She'd definitely need to start going to the Vargas house with Ludwig for dinner from now on instead of ignoring her health in exchange for her internet life.

The duo ascended the steps and entered the house to be welcomed by the noise of the demonic contraption of a vacuum and French music blasting out of the speakers Gillian knew were in the master bedroom (she used to convince Matthew to go with her to get his parents stash of "special occasion" drinks). The girl hummed then at the memory and almost didn't notice the hold on her hand (or the way her heart raced when she did notice) and was guided to the kitchen.

As Matthew's hands went to the cupboards, she instinctively found herself planted at a barstool on the otherside of the counter the blond was working diligently at, a mak of concentration shown through the small sliver of tongue sticking out at the crease of his lips.

"Okay, what's up?" Matthew questioned, his eyesfocused solely on the bowl of mix he was beating while masterfully training his ears for the girl's rant.

Pursing her lips, there was a sudden drought in her throat and all that came out of her parted lips was a very unattractive croak. She snapped her mouth shut then at a sudden revelation: she'd never confessed before. It was always the guys chasing after her, not the other way around. How is the correct way to declare your undying love? Her mind flashed to Alfred and his mass hoard of movies and did her best recollection of the romance movies and those moments of passion (the only movies the Beilschmidt's owned were action films – romance was for pansies).

_I guess I could be say, 'I like you, Matt!'_ Gillian scowled at the thought, _yeah, right, I'm better off telling him to just take me now._

_This love crap is hard_, Gillian decided, _props to everyone who keeps doing it_.

"You alright, eh?" Matthew's velvet voice brought Gillian back to reality.

A plate of two crispy buttermilk pancakes were the pushed Gillian's way and she gratefully took them. "Yeah," She moaned at the new sensation in her mouth, "I just don't know how to tell you what I need to."

Matthew flicked the stove off and abandoned the dishes in the sink before leaning across the counter, arms tucked under his chest as he tilted his head thoughtfully. His eyes were calculating and Gillian never noticed it before, but the blond tended to bite his lip while concentrating (or maybe she did and just never cared to point it out). It got her to wondering if he ever noticed how she rambled when trying to lie or ran fingers through her hair when thinking more than she ought to.

"You've been acting strange these past few weeks," Matthew speculated.

"No I haven't," Gillian laughed timidly, "you're just imagining things. I'm being myself, see?" She forced a rather obvious smile to her face then that faltered slightly at the stern look she got in response.

"Gil," The blond clicked his tongue to his teeth, "you're rambling."

"Yeah, so?" She swallowed down some spit and her voice along with it. Did he maybe, quite possibly, notice her quirks?

Chuckling at his friend, Matthew blew a stray strand of honey blond hair out of his face and retorted, "You always ramble when lying."

Gillian's hand went to her mouth then as she choked on the pancake she was eating, earning a concerned look on Matthew's behalf that was dismissed with the flick of a wrist. _Quick, Gillian, recover_! "We're having a party tomorrow for Germania, you better be there!" _Good girl, Gil_.

A smile tugged at Matthew's lips and appeared ready to admit to something that'd been chewing at him when the vacuum noise was suddenly gone and a rather pissed faced woman with golden hair cascading down her back was marching their way. Words such as '_freeloader_', '_drunk_', and '_home wrecker_' escaped past the chaste lips and Gillian instinctively shot to her feet, a wild grin on her face. She'd nearly forgotten that they didn't approve of her and oh, the day she whisks away their son, she'll be cackling like the witch in The Wizard of Oz. An image of a wedding submerged then, but was swiftly shoved back to the pit of bad ideas, marriage was a little too much for her. Even if she did harbor a bone crushing affection for the guy.

"See ya!" Gillian called over the older woman's shrieks as she disappeared out the front door along with one of Mrs. Williams slippers.

After being shunned to the yard, Gillian wavered shortly on what to do and settled with returning to her house that she figured was unoccupied by the lack of van in the driveway. It didn't take long for her to get inside, snatch up a cold can of beer, and head up to her room.

Seeing as how it was still relatively bright outside, the girl pulled her laptop from its resting spot on her black and white pinstriped bed and put it on her lap while falling in to place on her deep cushion chair.

Stabbing at the keyboard, the screensaver of a yellow chick popped up and a smile appeared as Gillian rubbed the computer's rim affectionately. "Hi Gilbird," She cooed, "awesome as ever I see." Now, you may be wondering why there was a a picture of a chick named Gilbird on Gillian's screen and there was a fairly reasonable answer why. A few years ago on her sixteenth birthday party, she'd finally gotten a chicken as a present like she'd wanted, but at a turn of events, a camera flashed and the bird fell from her hands and Alfred just so happened to be stomping around. Needless to say, Gillian tried to the best of her ability to castrate the American.

With a heavy sigh at the memory, Gillian pulled up the internet browser and was soon scrolling though Facebook and her friend's statuses, landing on Alfred's.

**Alfred F. Jones** Arthur Kirkland fails at life.  
>32 minutes ago · Comment · Like · <strong>14 people <strong>like this

**Arthur Kirkland** No, I don't!  
>19 minutes ago · Like<p>

**Francis Bonnefois** Actually, you do.  
>18 minutes ago via Facebook Mobile · Like · <strong>Gillian 'Awesome' Beilschmidt, Lovina Vargas, and Antonio Fernandez Carriedo <strong>like this

Smiling to herself, Gillian quickly made a post about the party tomorrow and closed her laptop, and moved to her closet. She might as well get ready for work and see if she could convince people to switch their day shift to night so she could attend her own party.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes 2<strong>: I like stories with Facebook in them, they just make me happy. C:

I feel like Gil's relationship status would be along the lines of being too awesome and Arthur is just forever alone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes**: WHOO. One more chapter to go and it's finished and I really hope to get it up tomorrow so I can leave for the beach and not have to be paranoid. 8D

Again, i'd just like to say thank you for all the kind words in your reviews and for so many alerts and faves. You're all such cool kids, I wish I could just share my nonexistent popsicles with you.

... I wrote this while watching the ending of Lord of The Rings, parts of Indiana Jones, and Project Runway. 8D

* * *

><p>Stocking a cereal box on to a shelf, Gillian felt a frown tugging at the ends of her lips and not because the earliest shift she could manage was at eight in the morning and it was two in the afternoon now. She was actually glad someone was willing to trade shifts with her for the day on such short notice, but it didn't take long to find out why they were so eager to seize the proposition. Moving her gaze to the counter where a blonde and raven stood, Gillian's eyes narrowed. She knew the blonde, Belle, since she was Lars older sister and they'd never talked before and now she knew why (the blonde was a pervert and one Francis was more than enough). The other employee was a quiet, Asian man with a level head named Kiku, but Gillian happened to stumble upon him in the freezer reading, er, magazines.<p>

Placing the last Cheerios box on the now full shelf, Gillian waltzed up to the counter while clapping her hands to show she'd done a good job and was met by two pairs of curious eyes (emerald and onyx hues piercing her being). She raised an eyebrow at the duo and Kiku was quick to return to the PSP in his small, fidgety hands while Belle remained in place while radiating sunshine as her lips parted to speak.

"Saw your status last night, can't wait for the party."

How'd Belle even have her Facebook? She never recalled adding the woman.

"Uh, right," Gillian hummed uncertainly, "it'll be awesome; you should come."

Belle agreed to that enthusiastically and Gillian was far too glad when the doors to the store chimed at the arrival of people. The three employees' heads snapped up as if on cue and Gillian couldn't help the smile that spread contagiously when she recognized that mop of unruly curls and silkly French hair of her idiot friends. She promptly darted up to them then and pulled them in to a group hug that would've made you think it'd been years without each other instead of just a day before demanding to know what they were doing there.

"Your shift's almost over, right? We thought we'd all go out and celebrate," Francis replied smoothly and winked at the girl behind the counter (and quite possibly at Kiku, too).

"Celebrate?" Belle piped up brightly, despite being out of the loop and her eyes focused on the trio.

"Gil's in love," Antonio replied cheerfully while grinning.

"S-Shut up!" Gillian hissed when Belle cooed over the fact, roughly shoving the Spaniard in to another fit of hyena giggles.

"Aww, you're all red just like my little Lovi~!" He cooed in that voice people used for puppies or babies while pinching the girl's cheek and quite frankly, she didn't appreciate being either.

"I _will_ castrate you," She threatened darkly after slapping the unwanted limb near her face away.

"Mes amis, s'il vous plait," Francis coaxed them while heavily applying his accent and slung his arms over their shoulders, tucking them under his hold. "Gil, we'll be waiting for when your shift is over, oui?"

With a final goodbye, Francis and Antonio were out the doors as quickly they came and Gillian could feel the other two staring bullets in to her back. _Only thirty more minutes_, Gillian thought as a way to keep herself going as she returned to her post next to the blonde woman who decided that the ruby eyed girl would enjoy ranting about cute guys. _Just thirty minutes_.

* * *

><p>Time couldn't pass any slower and needless to say, Gillian was glad when she clocked out and was able to dash out the doors of the hell hole she called work and approached the camaro that was parked a bit sloppily while still remaining in the lines. When she was close enough, she stared at them through confused eyes at the sight of cigarette buds lying carelessly in their mouths while they leaned against the hood of the car, their eyes undoubtedly on the cars speeding down the paved roads (she'd never know Antonio to smoke, but Francis started when he turned twenty after the death of his fiancé). Though, after her mind drifted to the party later and how she'd be pouring her heart out to Matthew, she heavily considered asking for her own cigarette to burn.<p>

Before she could do or say anything though, a buzz in her pocket brought both her and the two men's attention to it and she fumbled with her jeans anxiously until she whipped out the phone, unlocking it with a single swipe of the finger.

_'From: West_  
><em>Message: I am going to pick up Germania. Don't trash the house.'<em>

Rolling her eyes that lit up with childish humor, Gillian typed back hastily.

_'To: West_  
><em>Message: whatev. have fun with that while I be awesome.'<em>

Pocketing her phone, Gillian perched herself in the spot between the men that they made for her and wordlessly accepted the cigarette that was lazily offered her way.

* * *

><p>"How 'bout this shirt? Oh, Lovi~! Pay attention!" Felicia cried and threw the twenty different clothing articles in her arms to the air while parading through her bubbly room and groaning.<p>

Lovina, on the other hand, was sitting at her sister's desk, her face pulled in to a deep scowl while resting her cheek in her sweaty palm. There was only an hour until that blaster party Gillian and Felicia came up with and her sister simply insisted they dress to impress. She tried to convince Felicia otherwise, but was cut off, like expected.

Huffing and placing her balled up fist on her hips and sashing them to the side all to theatrically, Felicia glared at Lovina and said, "C'mon! Don't you want Tonio to drool over you?"

Rolling her eyes melodramatically, Lovina retorted, "No, I'd have to clean that mess up."

"Kill joy," Deadpanned Felicia.

"Creeper," Countered Lovina.

They both settled with sticking their tongues out at each other like they did more often as children when a pounding at the door was heard. It wasn't too long before it swung open, not giving the girl's enough time to protest against the intrusion, and their dad bounced in as smiley as ever.

"Hi girls," Feliciano said and even though he tried to hide it, Lovina could tell he was just about bursting at the seams with excitement (the girls never really attended parties). He then maneuvered his self on the bed and made himself comfortable while rocking back and forth expectantly, his gaze darting between the twins to see who'd cave first.

"Papa! We're getting ready for Gil's party~!" Felicia cried and threw her hands up happily.

"Vee~! What're you going to wear?" He replied just as enthusiastically and Lovina could see the twinkling in their matching eyes.

The two continued with their chat after that and Lovina swore she felt her brain cells disappearing one '_vee_' at a time. She really didn't understand how she managed to keep up a good level of sanity these days.

* * *

><p>Music blasted out of speakers and beers were going all around like the plague and Matthew still had yet to show up. All the while, Gillian's head was spinning like a merry go round at it's fastest that wasn't stopping and it was only her fourth beer, but it was hard to keep from losing herself completely for when the blond did show. Someone had even declared a chugging contest and Gillian almost gave in when the door could be heard and she could barely make out the two figures approaching her.<p>

"Gil!" A high pitched voice followed by a bone crushing hug led the girl to recognize it as being only one person.

"Liz," Gillian laughed easily and squinted her eyes slightly when she felt a bit dizzy. When they parted, Gillian noticed that Elizabeta hadn't changed much except for the fact that she'd grown her hair out and stopped restraining her bust with bandages. She then moved her gaze to the tall, brunet man at her side and smiled when she recognized it as Roderich Edelstein, an Austrian exchange student from when they were back in tenth grade who had a knack for piano and being overly formal. From her knowledge, the two were engaged now and even though Gillian used to harbor feeling for the man, she had moved on to someone better and was able to be fully happy for them.

"Hey, look! You even brought four eyes!" Gillian exclaimed while pointing teasingly in the man's face.

"Hello to you too, Gillian," Roderich stated rather rudely in response, but bowing his head slightly nonetheless.

Smirking slyly at the Austrian and about to poke fun at his mole ("It's a beauty mark," He'd claim proudly while sneering at the girl's devious expression) when she caught a glimpse of the brunette's face. When she raised a questioning eyebrow, Elizabeta must've deemed it safe to speak.

"So, how's Mattie? Haven't seen him since graduation," She pondered, twirling a strand of hair while still managing to look like she possessed a secret.

The door then opened again and the three of them glanced back at it and Gillian's eyes zoned in on the wavy, golden haired man in his too big of a red sweatshirt that was just falling apart at the seam and jeans that did nothing for his long legs. She'd noticed the way her heart skipped a beat and despite herself, she found herself weaving through the accumulated crowd and only stopping once she was grinning up at the flushed face that had obviously been in that unforgiving frigid air.

When Gillian casually reached for Matthew's much larger and bony hands, she flinched at how his contrasted against her own, sweaty palms that only seemed to worsen now that she was near him. Though, when she did take the hand (and good lord, the way it felt was just so right) and tugged at him to go with her, because before she could even manage to start rambling about feelings and things of the sort, she needed a drink.

"Eh," Matthew squeaked timidly and hesitated a moment before pulling the girl back to remain at the front door. "Actually, I need to say something," He declared.

That's how she knew he'd been waiting out in the cold for some time, because his hands wouldn't be so cold for a minute walk (and maybe that's why Elizabeta asked about him, while she thought about it). All she could do in response though was frown, retract her hand, and watch as the blond shifted nervously under her harsh, expectant stare.

His cheeks flushed considerably (and his ears as well, but that might've been from the cold) before Matthew managed to get past stammering incoherent words and actually stringing together a sentence. "Well, uh, Gil, I like you," He sort of mumbled while clenching and unclenching his hands while staring at what seemed to be an interesting floor, which, it really wasn't.

An expression crossed Gillian's face then – uncertainty, rage, embarrassment – and her mind raced a mile a minute, because hey, Matthew was dating Katyusha and even though she was pleasant with having him to herself, she didn't want him to be a two timer. When she chose to call him out on it, she felt her face burn to life at the chuckle he emitted.

"I sort of asked her if she'd pretend to date me to make you jealous," He admitted and Gillian couldn't help but think of how juvenile it was he'd tried to play the jealousy card on her while still remaining to be both creepy and endearing. "I mean, I-I've liked you ever since we met and well, I kind of figured now was a good time to finally let you know?" He added as an afterthought.

Gaping at the Canadian and his declaration, Gillian really couldn't help when she snapped at him, "You drove me half insane and you waited this long to tell me?"

Matthew flinched at the ferocity in the girl's bite, but smiled nonetheless and replied, "Well, you're not exactly the easiest person to confess to when you're always going on about how much better it'd be to be forever alone."

"W-Whatever!" Gillian yelled and averted her gaze to go anywhere but the beautiful man in front of her. She settled on the photograph of when Gillian and Ludwig were just children and still doing professional portraits. Yeah, that'd work.

She let her gaze slip for a moment and caught a glimpse of an enlightened smile before a hand found hers and was glad to find it was warming up it in her grasp. There was a tiny, reassuring squeeze and Gillian returned it while her cheeks painted themselves a faded, pastel pink.

It took her a moment, but Gillian realized all the commotion around her seemed to cease and all eyes were on the new couple and she wasn't sure how comfortable she was with it, no matter how much she loved being in the limelight.

"Kiss!" Antonio shouted from what seemed to be the direction of the bedrooms and before Gillian had time to confirm or dissolve the theory, the rest of the party seemed to teem to life while cheering the same word.

Gillian and Matthew exchanged puzzled expressions and inched closer, only causing the crowd to grow even more rambunctious. They hesitated for a moment, but buckled under the pressure and leaned in for a quick, chaste kiss that only lasted maybe ten seconds or so, but it was enough for them to convey their feelings and she was giddy when she could make out the smell of vanilla and maple syrup on him (she wondered if maybe she reeked of alcohol). When they parted, cheeks flushed and lips rosy red, the cheering sounded more like a riot and it echoed in Gillian's ear as if they were in the mountains.

The door opened again, for a final time that night, and when Ludwig entered with baggage in hand and Germania following in, Gillian could tell just by their expressions, she would be in trouble, but frankly, she couldn't care less. She'd just had the best night of her life and was with the best guy on earth.

* * *

><p>Swigging another large quantity of beer in to her mouth carelessly, Belle cackled loudly for no apparent reason as she wobbled over to where her brother was leaning against the counter sink while fumbling with a cigarette in hand (he'd been scolded for the bag of weed he tried to smuggle in the house by Arthur and well, no one really knew what the Briton did with the bag after he confiscated it). Once she was safely at his side and putting all her weight on him, she finally seemed to process all of the noise bouncing around walls and groaned.<p>

"What just happened?" She mumbled while grabbing at Lars bicep in an attempt to steady herself. God, the noise was beginning to irk her in her drunken state.

"Matt and Gil got together," He retorted lazily, his eyes glazing over Belle briefly before focusing on his nicotine addiction again.

Belle moaned in aggravation and finally gave up on trying to be independent and fell against Lars again while pressing the cold can to her lips. "'Bout time," She slurred.

* * *

><p>"Told you they'd end up together," Elizabeta gloated while not being able to help as her lips curled in to a wryly smirk.<p>

"And I still feel bad for Matthew," Roderich mumbled sourly despite the smile that spread on his lips.

* * *

><p>Slumping against a wall in a secluded room she'd managed to wind up in, Lovina figured it was Gillian's since it wasn't worshipping the very ground of potatoes and wurst like her bastard brother's room probably would be; she was thankful that the room tuned out the noise she was trying to escape from. Sure, she was happy for Matthew and Gillian just as much as the next person, but the people were treating them like they were the royal couple of England and not just two adults who'd realized they harbored a feeling more than friendship for each other.<p>

There was the short sound of the door screeching (Gillian should get that fixed) and Lovina glanced over her shoulder and sighed when she saw it was only her jerk boyfriend, Antonio. When he made it so he was lingering in front of her, she figured she might as well entertain him and make the eye contact he'd eventually demand. When she did, she scowled at the concerned expression on the man's sun kissed face and the way his tender lips were pressed together tightly in hesitation.

"What's wrong?" Antonio asked and proceeded to tilt his head like he usually did when questioning someone.

Figuring it'd be futile to lie, she replied, "They're being treated like they're fucking royalty."

Antonio smiled sympathetically at the Italian girl and casually grazed his rough knuckles against her soft cheeks before turning them over and cupping the very same cheek, to which Lovina leaned in to the gesture appreciatively. "You're still the most beautiful and amazing girl and you mean the world to me," He whispered low and laced it in his accent in that way she'd never admit to loving. Their foreheads mashed themselves together then, eyes slipping shut, and their breathing syncing together like a well oiled machine. "We should get married," He added quietly and to the point where the girl almost didn't catch it.

Lovina's eyes snapped open then and was pulling away faster than she thought humanly possible and felt her heart pounding against her chest and truly wondered if the man could hear it. "W-What? We- I… I'm hardly old enough and I've got school and…" She was cut off by Antonio's harmonious laughter.

"Shh, I know. I just wanted you to know how much I love you and that I can't wait for the day I can ask you for real," He admitted.

"Idiot…" Lovina flushed red while swatting playfully at the guy before hugging him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes 2<strong>: I hated typing cigarette, because I call them smokes. And... and I know the ending is a bit odd, but I felt like putting all of those extra people, besides, I like Lovina. Also, I know I really should put some Felicia and Ludwig, but I just don't like the couple? Like, I support them, but I just can't bring myself to love them. :'D

Feliciano would be a cool dad. And Arthur is still forever alone (forever a scone. haha.)


	9. Chapter 9

Life returned to normal after the return party for Germania, if you could consider their lives normal anyways. Much to Gillian's relief, it turned out that the party only caused for her to be kicked out until the house was clean of all the trash (which really, it'd seem odd to not have her clean it all up, but everyone knew she wouldn't do it). This led the girl to waltz across the yard and to her boyfriend's house and crash (eat pancakes, watch the season finale of hockey, and just be themselves) for the time being. Oh, and they told his parents about their newfound relationship and like Gillian predicted, they freaked out. Don't worry, they waited until Gillian could go home to tell them.

As for the others, they acted like nothing changed, because really, nothing did (Alfred still forced people to play his new video games with him, Lovina and Antonio argued in that way they did while still managing to be hopelessly in love, Felicia still showed up to cook for Ludwig and the Beilschmidt family without any warning, Francis tended to his mother's garden and paraded around declaring l'amour for any person with a pulse that came within a ten mile radius of him, and Arthur would forever complain about anything he could). Gillian and Katyusha were on speaking terms now, too, except that the German still refused to trust the Braginski name.

And as Gillian looked back on the recent events, all she could do was smile brightly at how everything seemed right in her new, if not bizarre and loud, life. She was ready for a new chapter of her story, anyways, and this one involved Matthew Williams, the man that managed to capture the heart of the one woman who no one had captured before then.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>: Uh, yeah? I'm not very good at endings and this one sucks, but it's an ending nontheless. I'd just like to say that I really love every one of you that followed me until the end, reviewing, favoriting, and alerting this. I just wish I could give you all a big hug and wish the best of luck with the school year. (I'm returning this Monday, myself. :'D)

Well, I'm off to go do something. Oh, and if anyone has a tumblr, tell me so I can follow you. I like to follow people, yeah. Just let me know you have one, it's where I am most days anyways. 8D


End file.
